Blurbs
by Lokio
Summary: A place to put all my lost, little plot bunny... word prompt... ficlet... things about Detective Conan. Mostly revolving around Kaito and Shinichi but might contain other pairings. #8: Shinichi finds other uses for his Refrigerator.
1. Laundry

Shinichi knew it had been a bad idea from the start. He knew he should have said no, that he could handle it.

The detective also knew he couldn't resist when those puppy dog eyes appeared, followed by a cute whine and silent pleading. Kaito was beyond bored had wanted to be helpful. He was practically hanging from Shinichi's shoulders, being half dragged-half carried as the detective carried the basket into the laundry room. After five minutes of Kaito listing off reasons for him to accept the magician's help, he finally gave in.

That was his first mistake.

Against his better judgement, Shinichi agreed to let the magician fill the washer while he went to make lunch for them. All the while telling himself: How bad could things get? Even if it was Kaito he could be trusted to help with something simple such as laundry... right?

Oh boy, was he wrong.

The detective had expected perhaps the whites turning pink or blue or something silly like that.

What he wasn't prepared for was the loud bang and surprised squawk that echoed from behind the closed laundry room door. In a flash Shinichi had flown from that kitchen, sandwiches forgotten, and down the hall.

Throwing open the door he found a very shocked Kaito sitting on the floor with a pile of soapy suds at his feet. Suds that also decorated everything within a three foot radius around the washer, along with a few bits of clothing. The lid was open... correction, the lid was _missing_ and water was sloshing out of the top of the still humming machine.

"_Kaiiiiito_..."

Kaito gave a nervous laugh, flinching slightly at how his favorite detective ground out the name.

"Wait, Shin-chaaaan! I can explain!" He said hurriedly before bursting into an explanation about how he thought he could make the laundry go faster with one of his new gadgets he had been tinkering with. A soap bomb contraption thing of sorts. He had thought it to be a perfect test run for it too.

In short there was too much soap for the poor machine to handle and it rebelled, rather spectacularly.

Whatever possessed the magician into thinking that was a brilliant idea, Shinichi would never know. Nor did he want to know. Some things couldn't be explained when it came to his overly eccentric boyfriend.

Shinichi raised a hand to silence the lengthy excuse and pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. It was partly his fault. He should have expected this.

"Whatever Kaito. Just... start cleaning up the mess. Hopefully we won't need to buy a new one."

Kaito blinked in surprise, having expected a far worse scolding, then nodded as Shinichi went to help the other man to his feet. Together the two set about turning the washer off and began cleaning up the room. Several minutes of silence passed between them before Kaito stopped hefting what soaked clothes were still in the washer into a basket at his feet.

"I'm sorry, Shinichi." _It was an accident._

Shinichi paused in his mopping and looked at the magician. Kaito wasn't looking at him but if he had gone as far as to drop the nickname it was pretty clear that he felt bad about the whole thing.

With a sigh he rested his mop against the wall and took the taller boy's chin in his hand. He turned the others face towards him and planted a long, firm but gentle kiss on Kaito's lips.

_I know. Apology accepted._

When he pulled back Kaito was smiling, the unease having drained from his face and body. Shinichi blushed before promptly putting a blob of left over suds on his boyfriend's nose.

"Baa'ro. Don't think I've _completely_ forgiven you! Now hurry up so we can actually eat lunch."

The detective returned to his mopping, ignoring the whistling behind him as Kaito continued his work with renewed vigor.

Shinichi smiled to himself.

As frustrating as it was, situations like the exploding washing machine were an everyday occurrence for the detective. It was one of the many things that came with being in a relationship with Kaito Kuroba and, quite honestly, he wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

**Author's Notes: ** Okay. So this little idea bit me on the butt while I was doing laundry yesterday. It wouldn't leave me alone while I was trying to plan my next chapter for Brainwashed so I had to type it up real quick.

Also I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito. :3


	2. Trepidation

Kaito had stared death in the face several times over the last twenty one years of his life, as both Kuroba Kaito and his alter ego, Kaitou KID. From his old friend Aoko who was evil incarnate, to the creepy witch Akako with her mumbo jumbo voodoo, to the police task force of eighty very determined officers. He had even went against a murderous organization.

There was also that one time with a mad scientist and crazy robot...

Oh yes, Kaito had faced it all. He had started to think of himself as quite the courageous young man.

Unfortunately none of that could have prepared him for his latest and biggest challenge yet. Kaito wasn't sure he was even going to escape from it alive. At first he thought everything was under control. That things would be fine. He would get through this and become a better man because of it.

However, before he knew what happened, the tables had suddenly turned and the magician was backed into a corner, trepidation making his entire body tight as a bow string.

His heart raced painfully in his chest. The skin of his face was cool, pale and clammy, the color having drained a long time ago.

He was finding it hard to breathe, throat constricting painfully each time he swallowed.

He wanted to yell, to shout, to tell the _thing_ to go away, but nothing came out besides a meek croaking noise.

He wanted to run, to flee from the room and find a safe place to hide, but he couldn't. His legs felt like jelly.

He wanted to look away from the horrible, scaly body and round vacant eyes that seemed to bore into his soul, stealing what little energy he still had.

Nothing was working. He was rooted in place and the magician found himself starting to hyperventilate.

The only part of his body that would listen to him was his brain. Not that it helped. Thoughts were racing too quickly to make sense as it attempted to figure out where everything had all gone wrong. What had possessed him to do this? The magician didn't have a death wish!

Indigo eyes widened as the_ thing_ slowly moved closer and closer. Back pressed against the wall, Kaito's knees finally buckled and he slid down into a sitting position. This was the end. There was nothing more he could do. A sudden wave of dizziness swept over him and the edges of his vision flickered, the room becoming unfocused.

Kaito faintly heard his name being called and the face of one very concerned Shinichi entered his vision before darkness enveloped him.

In the end he was defeated by his oldest enemy and one true nemesis.

* * *

Omake:

Shinichi was kneeling in front Kaito, the magician having worked himself into enough of a panic that he actually fainted. At their feet sat a large stuffed goldfish.

With a sigh he retrieved his note book from his back pocket, flipped it open and quickly jotted down on the page:

Fish: 1 Kaito: 0

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I asked a friend for a writing idea. He said Trepidation.


	3. Articulation

"I love you."

At first Kaito thought he was imagining the whole thing. Kudou Shinichi was _not_ standing on his front step soaked from head to toe by the rain.

Kudou Shinichi was _not_ looking incredibly hot with his sapphire eyes staring intently at the magician, water dripping from his bangs, cheeks flushed red with his chest rising and falling as if he had ran the whole way to his house.

Kudou Shinichi did _not_ just confess using those three simple but extremely heavy words to him, Kuroba Kaito. Not his alter ego, Kaitou KID but_ him_, **_Kuroba Kaito_**, aspiring magician, broke college student, joker extraordinaire.

_I love you._

Kaito blinked several times at the man before bowing his head, one hand clenching the door knob tightly in an attempt to stop the tremors. He took a deep breath and said slowly, his voice cracking just the slightest, "What?"

"I. Love. You." Came the confident reply, the detective stressing each syllable with care.

"Again."

"I love you."

"Again."

"I love you."

"Now with my name."

"I love you, Kuroba Kaito."

Not once did Shinichi lose his confident and self assured tone. Not once did he falter, hesitate or stutter. He spoke perfectly and with such determination, making sure his feelings and thoughts were articulated correctly to the man in front of him.

It was like music to Kaito's ears.

His shoulders started to shake as he released the door, pressing both hands over his mouth and quickly dropped into a crouch much to Shinichi's surprise. The other man stepped forward in concern, one hand extended towards Kaito, when the magician suddenly launched himself forward.

Tears were streaming from indigo eyes, a wide, ear splitting grin covering his face as threw his arms around Shinichi's neck. The two stumbled back down the steps and into the rain, the detective holding the magician tightly as Kaito's lips came crushing down against his in a bruising kiss.

Kaito had to make sure that the man, his crush for the longest time, was not imaginary. That this was the real deal.

Only when Kaito was satisfied did he change tactics and started planting quick fervent kisses all over the man's face while muttering happily and giddily between breaks.

"I love you too, Kudou Shinichi!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Another word prompt from my friend, Syn. Articulation. In exchange for you giving me such a frustratingly hard prompt to work with I give you a romantic scene between two guys. Suffer SYN!

As for everyone else... I hope the fluff doesn't kill you!

_**Articulate / Articulation** : An act or the process of articulating._

_1. uttered clearly in distinct syllables._

_2. capable of speech; not speechless._

_3. using language easily and fluently; having facility with words: an articulate speaker._

_4. expressed, formulated, or presented with clarity and effectiveness: an articulate thought._

_5. made clear, distinct, and precise in relation to other parts: an articulate form; an articulate shape; an articulate area._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito!


	4. Protocol

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito

* * *

"Reaaaallly? A whole week?!" Kaito almost whined as he placed his red and throbbing palms into the cool water of the fountain.

Sure, it was his fault he had dropped the pot and almost burned himself as well as Shinichi but honestly, who drank hot coffee in the middle of the afternoon in a garden? And did the prince really have to take away his favorite books for a whole week?

Indigo eyes looked at Shinichi who was sitting languidly on a nearby chair, dressed from head to toe in a rather fetching navy blue uniform with crisp white pants and black boots. It rather simple and not very flashy except for gold braided belt that hung from one shoulder to connect with the one around his waist. One arm was resting across his lap while the other tapped a riding crop against his shoulder.

The slightly taller teen was sitting on the edge of the fountain dressed from head to toe in a crisp white butler suit, accented by a blue shirt and red tie. He also wore a monocle over his right eye that had a clover charm hanging from it. It had originally belonged to his father and while it wasn't exactly necessary Kaito thought it accented the outfit rather nicely. His brown hair was messy as ever, the two having given up trying to flatten it into a proper manner.

The two boys had been spending the afternoon enjoying the fresh air with a nice pot of coffee, a book and each others company. Kaito had thought it weird since most people had tea in the afternoon but Shinichi couldn't exactly be called normal. Sure he was a prince who lived in a castle and would one day rule a country but the teen certainly didn't act like one. He loved mysteries and spent a lot of time around the village guards where he got great deal of enjoyment from foiling criminals.

He watched as Shinichi's lips formed into a smile with an apologetic touch, "Because, Kaito, punishment is part of the protocol. If you mess up and don't get punished then you have no reason to try and do a good job in the future."

The tone was very matter of fact despite the expression and Kaito's cheek twitched in an attempt to avoid scowling.

It had been roughly six months since he had stepped up to the job of being the prince's servant by his own choosing. Over that course of time Shinichi had taken it upon himself to work with the clumsy and uninformed male making sure he got the proper training. They had started simple, mainly working on how Kaito should stand and address him. It was Sir or Prince Kudou when they were alone, Master when in public and not talking at all during gatherings unless he was spoken to. He was also to stand on Shinichi's right side, slightly behind him unless directed otherwise.

They had then went on to worry more about time and being precise. Like when Shinichi had to be woken up, when breakfast should be served in his room, helping him get dressed as well as tidying up around the Prince's chamber and even keeping track of his schedule. Through it all the prince had been firm but encouraging as he eased Kaito into the role.

Despite that it had still taken him months to memorize all of it and, although he occasionally slipped up earning him a rap across his palms by the crop, he was slowly getting the hang of things.

_Why the stupid crop anyways? _Kaito thought sourly to himself and lifted his hands from the water to examine them. Shinichi had said it was because he got distracted easily. Scolding him and taking away privileges wouldn't be enough. Not that Kaito minded to a degree. It isn't as if he was getting hit every time he did something wrong but even he couldn't help the fact that he had boundless energy.

Shinichi had once said something along the lines of...

"If you don't want to get hurt, pay attention."

"Yeah that." Kaito blinked, surprised, turning his attention back to the Prince.

Shinichi had swung to his feet during the other teen's inattentiveness and was now standing in front of Kaito, the crop tucked under one arm and holding his hands out expectantly. The prince smiled showing clearly that he had known what his friend had been thinking about. With an embarrassed flush the teen laid his hands over Shinichi's, palm up, for him to look at.

When Kaito had accidentally fumbled with the coffee pot his attention had been elsewhere at the time and the teen had grabbed it on the sides rather than the handle as to not drop it. While he had succeeded in that aspect he couldn't stop part of the coffee spilling over the table just narrowly avoiding Shinichi's lap. On top of that his hands were now throbbing painfully.

Never mind the fact that it had been Shinichi who had distracted him in the first place. Not on purpose, no. But did the teen really have to purse his lips in such a fashion while he was reading?

It was a situation where Shinichi would have reprimanded him but the prince thought the scalding pain from the hot pot was good enough punishment. That and he didn't want to damage his friend's hands farther if the pot had burned them.

Fortunately Kaito's skin had toughed up over the weeks of training. At first he had often got blisters but now, while it still stung painfully whenever he got hit, the skin didn't split and bleed as easily. Shinichi carefully examined the hands from finger tips to wrist with an observant eye, caressing the red flesh with a thumb as he checked for any serious burns.

He also was secretly enjoying the slight fidgeting the other teen was doing because of their close proximity.

Seeing no serious damage Shinichi gave a nod in approval and released the hands, returning to his seat as Kaito patted his hands on his pants to get rid of the remaining water. He then removed a pair of white gloves from his breast pocket and carefully pulled them back on.

At least he was willing to take Shinichi's punishment any day over that uncle of his, Lord Hiroki. That man was anything but gentle when it came to discipline. If Kaito screwed up in Hiroki's presence and Shinichi was there, the prince would handle the punishment. Only during the times he was alone with the Lord and screwed up was the man able to reprimand him.

Kaito had first experienced that a couple months after his arrival and it had been very embarrassing and very painful. Hiroki never laid a hand on his nephew's personal servant, instead choosing to have him kiss his feet in apology. While embarrassing it wasn't anything major... except for when Kaito had moved to do so. The man's foot 'slipped' and had caught him in the mouth, effectively splitting his lip and bruising his lower jaw.

His master had not been too happy about that, yelling at his Uncle who brushed it off nonchalantly saying it was an accident. After that the two were very rarely separated especially when it came to being in the presence of the Lord.

"You are thinking about it again, aren't you?"

Kaito paused and looked towards the prince, whose azure eyes were watching him closely, before realizing he had started to rub his lower lip in pain memory. He quickly dropped his hand, a small pout crossing his face, "What if I am? Will you kiss and make it better?"

Shinichi blinked, cheeks suddenly tinting pink and looked away, "Not likely."

Kaito smiled cheekily. While the young prince had a knack for being observant and blunt he was also very easy to tease, "Is that so? And here I thought you prided in taking good care of your subordinates."

The prince refused to look at him as he quickly lifted his coffee cup, which was almost empty, but Kaito could easily spot the man's blush become just a bit darker. Smugly satisfied, he hid it behind his poker face and stepped around to pick up the pot, "More coffee, sir?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** So I got a prompt from Syn called Protocol. It takes place in a Victorian / Medieval AU... with using guidelines about a Dom/Sub... master/servant type relationship. Of course I twisted it a bit to more suit my idea so I don't really consider it much of a BDSM type fic. I also couldn't picture either of Shinichi's parents being that mean so I created Lord Hiroki. XD That way we can all hate him together.


	5. Plunnie1

"You can't be serious."

"Why not?"

"Because you are incapable of such a thing."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"How would you know?"

"I've been living with you for six months and have been dating you for a year and a half. Trust me, I know."

"Clearly you don't know the whole me!"

"You think so?"

"I know so!"

"Prove it."

"... Prove what?"

"That you can be serious."

"Don't want to."

"More like you can't."

"... You really want me to?"

"Yes."

"..."

"Well?"

"Fine!"

"Wait... what are you-?!"

"What does it look like? I am being serious!"

"What does physical contact have to do with being serious?"

"I am showing you that I am serious about our relationship!"

"Wha-Mmmph!"

"..."

"... h-ah.."

"So?"

"..."

"Shinichi?"

"... I hate you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Working on an writers block so...I didn't know where I was exactly going with this... but that is a plunnie for you I suppose.

You can imagine whatever scene you like to fit with this conversation.


	6. Scarves and Scents

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito

* * *

Kaito flopped back on the bed and rolled onto his side as he pressed the fabric against his nose, taking a deep breath.

There was a musty smell - no surprise since the the scarf had been packed away in the closest over the course of the summer - but there was also a second scent hidden beneath. A fond smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

It is said that people often had a certain odor about them and usually it was attributed to things like perfume or cologne. Other times it was the smell of shampoo, laundry soap or their surroundings - like nature - that left a lingering fragrance. A fragrance that you grow so accustomed to that whenever you catch a whiff, no matter where you are, you instantly think of the person.

This hidden scent... it was _his_.

It was a combination of different smells with the most prominent being the faint aroma of coffee - it may have been from the detective having the scarf to close to his face. The other was... something Kaito had never been able to place specifically despite his attempts. Over the course of time he had simply come to label it as Shinichi; no other word fit as good or as accurately.

And while had been months since the scarf had seen the light of day it still carried that all to familiar smell and Kaito ran his fingers against the rumpled fabric.

"Shinichi~" He breathed softly.

"Kaito?"

Indigo eyes snapped open at the voice and the magician jerked into a sitting position, body twisting to look behind him.

Standing in the doorway was Shinichi a perplexed expression on his face and two steaming mugs in his grasp.

"What are you doing here?" Kaito asked, thankful that he had managed to keep his voice from squeaking.

"Uh... It is my house and my bedroom." Shinichi said in amusement, one eyebrow raising, and walked up to the bed. "Is that my scarf?"

Realizing he was still holding the length of red fabric Kaito quickly put it on the bed beside him and nodded, "Uh yea. It is." His attention was drawn to the cup in the detective's right hand, nose twitching as he caught the smell of chocolate. And were those... marshmallows? "Is that...?"

"Hot Chocolate? Yea." Shinichi extended the hand to the magician who accepted the steaming mug with a grin. "Extra chocolatey with a little bit of milk and a perfect layer of mini marshmallows on top. Just how you like it, right?"

"Aw, you know me best Shinichi. Thanks!" Kaito chirped and blew carefully on the beverage before taking a slow sip.

Shinichi smiled and took a seat next the magician, "So are you going to tell me why you had my scarf?"

"I... found it sitting on your dresser." Kaito answered slowly. "Were you cleaning?"

"Mmm..." Shinichi hummed from the rim of his cup, "With it being the start of Autumn I figured I should dig out some of my warmer clothes before it gets too cold."

"Oh." Kaito knew it had been getting colder lately but he really hadn't given it much thought. He took another, longer, sip from his mug, eyes on the floor.

"Don't tell me you were doing a certain _something_ with it...?"

The sudden question and it's implications had Kaito inhaling more of the hot liquid than he had intended, eyes tearing up as he swallowed and started to cough. A free hand made it way to his back, moving in slow circles as the magician gulped in a breath of air and looked up at the concerned face next to him.

"N-No!" He croaked after he finally found his voice. "I was just sniffing it!"

The detective blinked, pausing in his ministrations, "...Sniffing it?"

Realizing what he said Kaito's face quickly colored and he looked away, rubbing his throat gingerly. While sniffing probably wasn't as bad as... the other_ thing_, it still sounded weird. Like, _really_ weird. Suddenly feeling defensive he shrugged his shoulders, glowering at his friend from the corner of his eye.

"Yea. Sniffing. Is that bad?"

Shinichi was at a lost for words as he stared at the man next to him but after a moment he continued rubbing his back, "No..." He said slowly, "but I am curious as to why you would do such a thing."

He observed with mild fascination as Kaito shifted uncomfortably, indigo eyes trained on the floor once more. He then mumbled something that Shinichi couldn't hear.

"What was that?"

"...cause...mell...ood" Kaito repeated, voice raising just a tiny bit.

Shinichi sighed, eyes rolling, "I can't understand you when you mumble Kaito."

"I said it is because you smell good!" Kaito nearly shouted, now face to face with the detective.

A heartbeat of awkward silence fell over the room before Shinichi started to laugh and Kaito tensed under the sudden mirth. "What is so funny?" He demanded.

"You are." His look-a-like said between breaths.

"Well... _excuse me_!" Kaito grumbled, turning his head away.

An arm suddenly snaked around the magician's waist, pulling the brunette closer until he was flush against the detective. Cheeks colored darkly as Kaito shifted in an attempt to free himself from the embrace but was stopped when he felt something press against his hair.

"... Shinichi?"

"You smell good too, Kaito."

The words were soft, causing the magician to freeze as his heart gave a resounding _THUMP_ in his chest. Eyes widened briefly before slipping closed and Kaito gave a breathy laugh. He rested his head against Shinichi's shoulder, nose nestling into the fabric of the man's shirt with a contented sigh.

"Idiot." He mumbled.

The scent was always the best when it came directly from the source.

* * *

**Author's Notes: ** A random ficlet inspired by the prompt: Scarf. Although it seems to be less about the scarf and more about smells. xD


	7. Childhood

**Introduction**

The first time they met it had been at a park.

Shinichi was sitting on the jungle gym when a face suddenly appeared in his vision, upside down, "Hi! I'm Kaito!"

Startled he fell from his perch, sprawling flat on his back. The culprit, known as Kaito, blinked before climbing down and leaning over him, "Sorry, ah..."

"Shinichi." He said staring at the wide eyed face above him. Was indigo a normal eye color?

Kaito beamed and extended a hand, "Nice to meet you Shin-chan!"

It had been a normal meeting that would form into a very abnormal friendship.

**Complicated**

His parents said it was complicated.

Azure met Indigo, neither saying a word. They didn't have to. Both of them knew they couldn't change his parents decision.

The two shared a hug before Kaito climbed into the car packed with boxes, giving one last look at his friend as they pulled out of the driveway.

Shinichi stood outside the empty house. Kaito had disappeared from sight hours ago but he couldn't bring himself to move. His best friend had left him behind and he was alone. Tears started rolling down his cheeks.

There was nothing complicated about losing a friend.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I originally had started working on one of those 100 theme lists mainly because I wanted to try writing a drabble. (Meaning each of these is 100 words exactly according to my OpenOffice... minus the bold title.) I completed about 5 of them before deciding that I really only liked the first two. So here they are as part of my Blurbs! May do more. May not.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito!


	8. Refridgerator

"Shinichi?"

The detective in question looked up from his newspaper, coffee raised half way to his face. "What is it?"

"You do know the refrigerator is meant to be used for food, right?"

He nodded taking a gulp from his mug, "Yup. Why do you ask?"

Kaito straightened to look at the detective from over the open door. An incredulous expression was plastered on his face.

"What?"

"Shin-chan." He started, sounding reproachful, "You have books in here! Books. In. Your._ Fridge_."

It was Shinichi's turn to look bemused, "So?"

"Books are not food!"

"Of course they aren't, Kaito. What is your point?" Shinichi said calmly, sounding humored as he turned a page of his paper.

What was his point? Books. In the fridge. It didn't need explaining! Kaito sighed dramatically, removing the carton of almost expired milk and shut the door. After pouring himself a glass he turned to the detective.

"...Why?"

"I wasn't using it for anything else." A shrug. "Plus I ran out of shelving space."

Kaito deadpanned at his friend. So many things were wrong with that statement he didn't know where to begin. "We are going shopping. You need some actual food in this house." He suddenly declared.

"I don't see the point. I don't spend much time here, Kaito."

"You work too much. That is your problem."

Shinichi smiled, "I'm glad that you care about my well being but seriously. It'd be a waste."

Kaito rolled his eyes and set the glass onto the counter. "Real food and actually living in a house are not a waste. Now move! We are going shopping."

The detective objected but Kaito wasn't one who took no for an answer. It took some shoving, dragging and some creative threatening but the magician soon had the man out of the house and on the way to the market.

Seriously. Books in a fridge. The magician was surprised the detective wasn't dead yet given his lifestyle.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I've had a bit of a writers block, writers lazy, procrastination problem in terms of my writing lately. So here is something short and simple.

In any case I was browsing through prompts and there was an image of a fridge with books in it. It humored me because I could see Shinichi do something like that.


End file.
